


Waking in Light

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, One-Shot, Slash, flangst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: Amanuensis. Cuando Harry toma medidas desesperadas, Draco debe encontrar soluciones desesperadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking in Light

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waking In Light](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6517) by Amanuensis. 



> Traduje esta historia para el #8 de Intruders con el permiso de Amanuensis; subo esto aquí como un archivo personal, pero no tengo inconveniente en removerlo si surge algún problema.

_Presiona sus labios sobre la piel pálida de su cuello, deteniéndose ahí para sentir el pulso. Aún aquí. Aún aquí, gracias a Dios.  
Despierta, maldición. POR FAVOR._

* * *

 Las puertas se abren intempestivamente de par en par con un estruendo estridente que reverbera en cada esquina del castillo.

—Drac… _¡oh, Dios mío!_

—Consigue ayuda. Avisa a Pomfrey, avisa a Snape… — _¡oh, Dios, no! Snape debe estar…_ —. Avisa a Dumbledore. Avisa a alguien. No lo dejaré morir así.

* * *

A pesar de la escasa distancia que separaba a Hogwarts del Bosque Prohibido, eran pocos en realidad los que estaban dispuestos a aventurarse por ahí.

Además, doce Mortífagos no le temían a un castillo lleno de magos principiantes, ni a un puñado de profesores; incluso si Albus Dumbledore era uno de ellos. No, al menos, en la presencia de su Señor.

El círculo de invocación, que se había congregado esa noche, era sólido; al igual que el motivo que los había traído a aquella reunión y que se encontraba justo en el centro.

—Y así, hemos llegado hasta el fin…

Voldemort se dirigió a la periferia del círculo, su voz se dispersaba en el aire de una manera casi sexual mientras hablaba. Su andar desgarbado y la mirada entrecerrada de sus ojos podrían haber persuadido a aquel que poco lo conociera de que estaba enfermo u agotado. Pero no lo estaba. Se encontraba tan cerca del éxtasis como su decrépita alma le permitía.

El Niño Que Vivió dejaría de hacerlo en poco tiempo.

Harry Potter yacía justo en el medio del círculo de invocación, inconsciente. La sangre surgiendo a borbotones de alguna herida que se perdía en su cuero cabelludo. Su varita había sido arrebatada y destruida, eliminando cualquier forma de magia que el motivo de la reunión pudiera utilizar en contra del círculo; él continuaba, después de todo, siendo un mago en entrenamiento. Y Voldemort no lo dejaría escapar esta vez.

—¿Ahora, mi Señor? —dijo uno de los Mortífagos.

—Aún no, mi impaciente amigo. Aún no. No deseo que permanezca inconsciente cuando llegue el momento. Atraparlo ha supuesto demasiado esfuerzo, como para concederle ese tipo de misericordia —Voldemort levantó su varita—. _Ennervate._

Los labios del joven se separaron en un suspiro, mientras sus párpados se abrían lentamente. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar hasta encontrarlo. A Voldemort. Y, sorpresivamente, su expresión pareció relajada cuando lo hizo.

—Harry Potter —. Incluso sin una sola "s" en el nombre, Voldemort consiguió que sonara como un silbido. —¿Te gustaría que te diera una última oportunidad, Harry? ¿La posibilidad de salvarte, de convertirte en uno de mis Mortífagos y de alcanzar más gloria de la que podrías tener en la vida o la muerte? Te daré esa oportunidad sólo…si suplicas por ella."

Potter cerró los ojos nuevamente.

—Si… si esperas a que lo haga, Voldemort, moriría, en efecto…, pero en la senectud.

—No lo creo—. La varita se perfiló en el aire. — _Crucio._

Harry soltó un chillido cuando la maldición lo golpeó y retorció sus extremidades, su cabeza y su espina dorsal hasta un ángulo imposible. Voldemort disfrutó los doloridos gritos de su presa durante varios minutos antes de amainar la potencia del hechizo.

El joven caído no había tenido suficiente fuerza para soportar la agonía de la Cruciatus; y se había deslizado hacia la inconsciencia de nueva cuenta. Voldemort lo miró con molestia; de ninguna manera le concedería la atención de permanecer aturdido. —Enner… — comenzó a decir.

Y fue entonces cuando ocurrió lo impensable.

Uno de los Mortífagos dio un paso al frente. _Rompió_ el círculo y dio un paso al frente.

Dio un paso al frente y se plantó delante de Harry Potter.

—No —dijo.

Un murmullo colectivo se formó en la periferia del círculo. Voldemort permanecía en silencio, mirando al culpable con aquella mirada roja y atemorizante.

—No te lo permitiré.

La curiosidad de Voldemort logró superar su incredulidad lo suficiente para preguntar: —¿Y por qué, mi exánime sirviente, te atreverías a hacer eso?

La capucha de la túnica fue retirada hasta los hombros para revelar a Draco Malfoy, el elemento más joven entre sus filas.

—Porque esto es una jodida estupidez.

* * *

 _Los botones de la camisa cediendo entre sus dedos para revelar la piel desnuda del pecho; piel tan cálida que podría engañar a la muerte que se apodera lentamente del resto del cuerpo. Piel que sólo se atreve a tocar con la punta de los dedos, mirándola fijamente como si pudiera ver la sangre que está corriendo debajo de la superficie. Que espera esté corriendo debajo de la superficie._

* * *

—Maldición. ¿Está funcionando?

—Draco, por favor. Esto es muy complicado…

—¿Está funcionando? ¡Joder!

—Me parece que he podido estabilizarlo. ¡Sería capaz de verificarlo si me dejara trabajar sin interrupciones! Por favor, Señor Malfoy…¡Oh, Albus!...

—Madame Pomfrey, permítame ver qué es lo que podemos hacer. Consienta que Draco Malfoy permanezca aquí, por favor. Creo que se ha ganado ese derecho.

—Sálvelo—. Le pide Draco en un tono que nadie le ha escuchado jamás, así como las huellas de las lágrimas que surcan el rostro sucio y compungido que nadie ha visto antes. —Por favor, Profesor Dumbledore. Sálvelo.

* * *

—Vuelve a la formación, Draco. O yo mismo te derribaré.

Draco le lanzó una mirada desvalida a su padre…el único hombre al que había deseado hacer feliz, hasta ese momento. Decir las palabras siguientes sería lo más difícil que habría hecho jamás. Sería como llamar poco profundo a un pozo que no tiene fondo.

—No. No, padre. No puedo.

—No, Lucius. Déjalo hablar. Dime, Draco. Explícame por qué mi más nueva adquisición cree que puede desafiarme. ¿Por qué necesita desafiarme?

—Porque él tiene razón—. Se sobresaltó por cómo las palabras parecían surgir desde su alma y no sólo salir de su garganta—. Tú no eres un líder. No eres un jodido villano; eres una maldita burla—. No podía detenerse ahora. —Mírate. Mantener a Potter con vida un minuto más de lo necesario, fue la cosa más estúpida que pudiste hacer. Podrías haberle lanzado un Avadra Kedavra cuando lo capturaste. El año pasado lo mantuviste en una mazmorra durante dos semanas por que "no era el momento indicado", ¡y él se las arregló para escapar otra vez! Ninguno de tus enemigos hubiese osado revelarse en tu contra, pero tú tenías que tener a Potter. Te empeñaste en conseguir a alguien tan celosamente protegido, que tuviste que planear la estratagema más complicada e insensata que se te pudo ocurrir. No sólo estás obsesionado con esto, sino que te equivocas en todo lo demás. Y si tú estás equivocado, entonces eso significa que él tiene razón… ¡en todo lo demás!

—Fíjate en la marca que tienes en el brazo, muchacho. Mírala y dime si aún piensas que puedes retractarte de todo esto.

—Ya lo hice. Toma tu maldita venganza y atragántate con ella. No ganarás.

—¡Draco! —Aún podía percibir urgencia, y no sólo furia, en la voz de su padre. Y eso era… algo; algo por lo que podía sentirse agradecido.

—Así que de eso se trataba todo —. Voldemort parecía sorprendido—. Estar en el bando vencedor.

—Había sido ese el motivo alguna vez. Lo fue cuando pusiste esta marca en mi brazo. Pero ya no lo es.

Se produjo un breve silencio, y luego Voldemort habló.

—Lucius… termina con él.

* * *

 _Besando esa piel, recorriendo el camino trazado hacia su pecho que comienza en la clavícula, perdido en la contemplación, sabiendo que ha deseado hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Evitando reconocerlo porque sabe que sólo habría podido ocurrir por la fuerza._

* * *

—¿Es verdad? Dicen que Voldemort está muerto, ¿es cierto?

—Así parece, Señor Weasley. El plan del Señor Potter, aunque aún no es claro para mí, ha logrado derrotar a Lord Voldemort de una vez por todas. O eso es lo que todos esperamos.

—Entonces… ¿dónde está Harry?

—Señor Weasley, es usted poseedor de gran valentía y coraje. Necesito que haga gala de estas virtudes en este momento.

—¿Qué?... No, no me diga que… ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Harry! No, él no puede estar… ¿Qué?... ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Draco no hace nada por evitar la ira del chico, y eso es justamente lo que detiene a Ron.

—Creo que lo he asesinado.

* * *

Draco sólo podía pretender que la forma lenta y deliberada en que su padre le hacía frente, se debía a que estaba intentando ocultar su vacilación al cumplir esa orden particular de su Señor.

Pero, interiormente, sabía que eso no era más que una mentira para consolarse a sí mismo antes de morir.

Se odió por el vocablo que salió entonces de sus labios—: Padre…

Lucius se quitó la capucha, sacudiendo la cabeza, su cabello rubio y traslúcido una copia exacta al de su hijo—: No. Ya no más, pequeño traidor.

Si intentaba defenderse, ¿entonces qué? Otros diez Mortífagos, sin contar a Voldemort, acabarían con él.

Le sorprendió reconocer de pronto, que al menos no tendría que ver morir a Potter. No era un gran consuelo exactamente, pero era algo. No es que mereciera ningún tipo de conforte, de todas formas. Después de todo, le había tomado demasiado tiempo descubrir la verdad.

Sus ojos se desdibujaron entre lágrimas cuando su padre alzó la varita -de tal forma que le era imposible ver con claridad-. Draco apretó los dedos en torno a la suya, sin tener deseo alguno de ir más allá con la pelea…

— _¡Ava…!_

Sintió un tirón en el tobillo, y el salto lateral que estaba preparando para esquivar la maldición se convirtió de pronto en un traspié. —¡Al suelo, Draco!

Las palabras no tuvieron tiempo para infiltrarse en su cerebro, porque ya estaba cayendo… Junto a Potter. Un Potter despierto, que se estaba interponiendo entre su cuerpo caído y la maldición asesina de Lucius Malfoy.

— _¡…ada Kedavra!_

El rayo luminoso que salió de la varita de su padre se dirigía directamente hacia Potter… y no había nada que Draco pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Qué típico…

El haz de luz golpeó el artilugio que Potter tenía en la mano, una cosa de color verde brillante del tamaño de un cráneo humano…no, espera, en realidad era un cráneo; una calavera que parecía haber sido tallada de una sola esmeralda, y que ardió en llamas aún antes de que la maldición asesina la golpeara. No había forma de que hubiese estado en posesión de Potter al momento de ser capturado, ¿de dónde había venido, entonces?

La luz se concentró en el cráneo por un momento, y luego escapó a borbotones en trece direcciones diferentes. El primer rayo disipado alcanzó directamente al que había realizado el hechizo. Draco lo vio desvanecerse, derribado con un grito ahogado, después de que el haz de luz le diera en el brazo; como si de una ejecución por inyección letal se tratase. La marca oscura pareció acentuarse, salpicada de color verde, y luego se convirtió en un destello de oscuridad -¿puede destellar la oscuridad?- que salió de su muñeca y del resto de su cuerpo.

Y eso fue todo lo que había visto, porque el siguiente rayo había alcanzado a Voldemort directamente en el pecho –no tenía marca en el brazo-, y, justo después, dos cosas habían pasado: Potter lo había asido del brazo, parecía estar gritando algo; y su mirada se había enceguecido, deslumbrada por el resplandor verde que estalló frente a sus ojos. Un segundo después comprendió que lo que Potter chillaba era, "¡Maldición, Draco! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué ahora?", y el dolor y la agonía que aguijoneaba su brazo era... OhDiosmío… Lo estaban consumiendo. Iba a morir; no, quería morir.

Alguien le había gritado: "No te dejaré". Y, entonces, el estertor de la muerte se había apoderado de su cuerpo. No podía pensar, sólo sentía aquel dolor desgarrador… OhDiosmío… que parecía querer destrozarle el brazo… tenía que acabar con él… debía morir.

El fulgor verde había desaparecido.

La luz de una sola antorcha iluminaba el claro del bosque. Eso, y un halo mortecino y plateado, que parecía estar muy cerca de sus ojos.

Draco parpadeó, liberándose del cuerpo que estaba sobre el suyo para poder sentarse.

Ni siquiera escocía un poco… su brazo. La marca oscura no era más que una silueta plateada, que brillaba débilmente alrededor del cráneo y la serpiente que habían sido quemados, por el rayo, en su piel.

Apenas visibles, dispersadas en la periferia del claro, pudo ver doce pilas de ceniza y despojos, peinadas por remolinos de viento perezosos que las llevaban de un lado a otro, levantando ese polvo fuliginoso que eran los restos.

Y el cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre él era de…

—¡Potter, hijo de puta, no!

* * *

 _El torso, liso y musculoso, está completamente desnudo ahora; pero no consigue decidirse a ir más allá. Simplemente, parece demasiado. Como si le ofrecieran miel y chocolate al mismo tiempo: excesivamente dulce. Y, en lugar de eso, toma una de sus manos entre las suyas; y luego la lleva hasta su boca, acariciando, uno a uno, los dedos que no le ofrecen resistencia, presionando los labios con delicadeza sobre esa palma inmóvil, para sentirlos curvándose con naturalidad alrededor de su rostro. Porque es justamente eso lo que siempre ha deseado sentir: sus mejillas y su barbilla, acunadas por esas manos; como si él fuese lo más importante del mundo en ese momento._

* * *

—Déjeme entrar. Necesito verlo… ¿Draco? ¿Pero cómo…?

—¿Podían dejar de repetir mi nombre de esa forma, por fav…? ¿Profesor Snape? ¿Está…?

Aunque es claro que Snape ha venido a ver a Harry, es Draco quien retiene su atención ahora. Lo examina detenidamente y tuerce los labios. —Así que te lo dio a ti. Espero que te lo merezcas.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A los brazaletes, por supuesto, tonto.

—Snape, —reconoce Draco en tono resentido— no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quiere decir.

Snape hace un movimiento involuntario de cejas. Y luego se acerca al chico con lentitud; lo toma del brazo sin siquiera preguntar, y le arremanga la túnica hasta el hombro. Sus ojos se estrechan cuando ve la marca oscura dibujada en color plata. Y al fin vuelve a mirarlo, consternado.

—No te los dio a ti…

—Snape, por favor —ruega Draco por una explicación.

Snape niega con la cabeza, aturdido, mirando a Draco con un desconcierto que luce completamente ajeno a su rostro. Un momento después, recoge la manga de su túnica.

En su brazo, la marca oscura se ve exactamente igual a la de él: el mismo resplandor plateado que parece contener esa oscuridad indeleble. Pero hay una diferencia: un par de brazaletes argentos que forman un marco de mercurio alrededor de su muñeca. No brillan; son de metal, pulido pero opaco; y aún así, Draco puede ver que están hechizados. Fuertemente hechizados.

—Realmente no… sabías sobre ellos, ¿cierto? Potter hizo cuatro, en vez de dos. Suponía que eran para ti; aunque él nunca lo dijo.

—No… ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—No tuvo mucho tiempo para concebir la idea o fabricar los brazaletes. Lo que significa que no he podido quitármelos aún. Potter dijo que si sobrevivía, se ocuparía de eso después —. Snape deja que su manga resbale hasta su muñeca otra vez y se gira para mirar el cuerpo inconsciente que se encuentra sobre la cama—. Pero parece que él ha sido quien se ha llevado la peor parte.

—¿ _Él_ los hizo?

—Cuando ideó el artefacto que lograría reflejar y amplificar la maldición asesina sobre Voldemort y todos aquellos que llevaran la marca oscura, pensó que se necesitaría algo así. Draco…—. Snape sacude la cabeza otra vez. —Potter dijo que si algún… si algún otro Mortífago se arrepentía, debía tener otro par de brazaletes a mano… sabía a quién se refería, entonces. Pero tú no los llevas puestos. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo fue que _sobreviviste_?

* * *

Draco escuchó las pisadas, pero no pudo ver a quién le pertenecían. El continuo entrar y salir de gente en la enfermería, para llorar o dormitar un momento frente a la figura inerte que había vencido a Lord Voldemort por segunda vez –Draco pensó que ese cambio de título le venía bien-, era algo que ahora difícilmente llegaba a notar. Además, detestaba la forma en que lo miraban a él -o la forma en que imaginaba que lo hacían-.

Percibió el aroma de la comida llegando hasta su nariz, pero no pareció importarle. Lo que al fin llamó su atención, fue la figura de Hermione Granger que se plantó frente a él con decisión. Y con los puños anclados sobre las caderas, le dijo: —Necesitas comer.

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia el suelo. Y, después, se obligó a mirar hacia arriba—: No estoy hambriento.

—Y también deberías lavarte un poco —continuó ella, como si no lo hubiese escuchado—. Ya han pasado tres días y no te has movido de aquí.

—Me importa un comino, Granger.

—Y gracias por preocuparte por mí también. Ahora, tienes dos opciones: o me dejas lanzarte un Hechizo Limpiador…— en vez de levantar su varita, Hermione le mostró un paño delgado —…o tendré que usar esto y escupir en él para asearte el rostro. Y no pienses que no me atreveré.

Finalmente, Draco bajó la vista. Y tomando su falta de respuesta como un asentimiento, la bruja elevó su varita y conjuró el hechizo. Draco apenas notó la diferencia, pero Hermione pareció quedar satisfecha. —Bien. Pero si debo hacer lo mismo para obligarte a comer, lo haré. No lo ayudarás, mortificándote de esta forma.

—No hay nada que puede hacer para ayudarlo. Yo fui el _causante_ de todo esto. ¿No te lo dijeron?

— _Nadie_ sabe qué fue lo que le sucedió, Malfoy. Ni siquiera tú.

—Antes de que la maldición me golpeara, él… hizo algo —Draco puso en palabras lo que había estado pensando durante días—. El hechizo ni siquiera pudo alcanzarlo. Ese… cráneo de esmeralda que fabricó… absorbió la maldición asesina por completo. Iba a… reflejarse hacia a mí, y hacia Voldemort y el resto de los Mortífagos. Y él… hizo algo —agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Granger—. Y ahora… se está muriendo.

Hermione se apoyó sobre su silla y deslizó su mano por el rubio cabello.

—Draco… — su voz se quebró cuando pronunció el nombre y él se giró para mirarla. Un reguero de lágrimas comenzaba a delinear sus mejillas. Draco notó que tenía los ojos rojos y se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo habían estado durante todos esos días. —Él no esperaba sobrevivir a todo esto… Harry no quería morir, pero se había arriesgado por detener a Voldemort. Lo que… — el tono de la bruja era estrangulado, otra vez. —Si hizo algo para salvarte…eso significa que él no sobreviviría de todas formas… Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es tratar de vivir tu vida, tal como él hubiera querido—. Hermione inclinó la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas. —Lo siento, no fue justo de mi parte decirte eso.

—Yo era un Mortífago… Granger. Podrías decirme que me fuera a la mierda y sería justo.

—Lo hacíamos a tus espaldas todo el tiempo. ¿Sabías que fue él quien nos dijo que lo dejáramos? Harry decía que no era difícil imaginar a dónde nos llevaría tener un padre como el tuyo.

—¿Potter dijo eso?

Ella asintió, suspirando pesadamente.

—Snape pensó que el par de brazaletes extra que fabricó era para mí.

Hermione asintió nuevamente—: Sabía que él había pensado en ti cuando los hizo. Dijo que si alguno de vosotros se retractaba… bueno, supuse que se estaba refiriendo a ti.

Draco lo meditó por un momento.

—Todas las veces que lo mandé a la mierda… y él ni siquiera dudó en salvarme… _oh, Dios_ …

Hermione se acercó un poco más y lo abrazó por el cuello. Ambos lloraron un largo rato.

* * *

—Te odio.

Una vez más, Draco estaba a solas con la figura inerte de Harry Potter. El héroe yacía inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería, y lo único que podía indicar que continuaba con vida, era el sonido pausado de su respiración. Ningún otro movimiento parecía delatarlo. Ni uno sólo en más de tres días.

—Dicen que no quieres vivir. Que tú eres el único que puede detener lo que está matándote. Hasta hora, sólo han podido retrasarlo un poco; pero sólo tú puedes revertirlo. Ni siquiera los magos que tienen cien años, poseen las habilidades que has desarrollado tú en los últimos meses. Pero esa no es la razón por la que no puedes despertar; dicen que es porque no quieres.

Turbado por la agonía y el cansancio de los últimos días, había tomado a Harry de los hombros, sus dedos clavándose con rudeza sobre su carne. —¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿A qué demonios se refiere Dumbledore cuando dice que es porque no quieres? ¿Por qué haces esto? Maldición, ¿por qué me haces esto…?

Sacudió el cuerpo inconsciente al no obtener respuesta. Y aún en ese estado de frenético aturdimiento, decidió que todo se debía al hecho de que Harry no estaba usando sus lentes. Parecía algo tan incorrecto en su rostro, que lo hacía lucir como si ya fuese un cadáver—: Todo el mundo me odia, Potter. Me odian más de lo que lo habían hecho jamás, porque saben que hiciste algo por mí que está matándote. Nadie siente simpatía por un ex-Mortífago que se arrepintió en el último momento sólo para inmolar al héroe. ¡Si no piensas despertar y hacer algo al respecto, entonces debiste considerar dejarme morir a mí también! Maldición, si creíste que valía la pena, quiero que me lo demuestres ahora. ¡Despierta!

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Maldición, Potter! —Draco lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y empuñó la mano libre. Se quedó en esa posición durante algunos segundos, respirando con dificultad, antes de dejar caer el puño sobre su costado.

Dejó a Potter de nuevo sobre la cama y se tiró sobre la silla una vez más, enredando los dedos en su cabello, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia delante—: Estás dando tu vida por la mía. ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? ¿O piensas que debo estar agradecido por esto? No fue un puñetero trato justo; yo no estaba intentando salvar tu vida, Potter. No podía salvarte, de todas formas. Todo lo que podía hacer era morir contigo… y lo sabía, sabía que eso era preferible a ver cómo ese psicópata terminaba contigo sin que yo pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Miró a Harry nuevamente, sintiendo cómo el calor se le subía al rostro; sabía que sus ojos estaban ardiendo.

—Pero me arrebataste eso también. Me quitaste la oportunidad de hacer la única cosa que habría sido meritoria en mi vida y dijiste, "No, Malfoy, niñato estúpido; ¡así es como debe hacerse!". Maldición, Potter, ¿por qué tienes que ser perfecto todo el tiempo?

Un mechón de cabello negro había caído sobre la frente de Harry, cubriendo la cicatriz. Draco fue incapaz de contenerse y lo tomó entre sus dedos alejándolo del rostro con lentitud.

—Siempre has sido tan… jodidamente… perfecto.

Con la misma incapacidad de resistirse, se inclinó sobre la cama y posó sus labios delicadamente sobre la cicatriz.

Y un momento después, pareció escuchar algo. Un sonido débil, tal vez un suspiro.

—¿Potter…? ¿Harry?

La habitación permaneció en silencio, pero Draco estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado. Después de todo, había estado esperando cualquier tipo de reacción durante más de tres días.

Azorado, tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo sacudió.

—Maldito bastardo, no te atrevas a jugar conmigo de esta forma. ¿Me estás escuchando? —. Lo removió un poco nuevamente, pero el moreno no respondió; y todo aquel zarandeo había terminado reclinando la cabeza de Harry hacia atrás, sus labios separados ligeramente.

 _Oh, Dios… Todo esto está tan jodido. Potter no es la Bella Durmiente, y yo NO soy el Príncipe encantador._

Pero todo lo que sabía era que Harry se había movido por primera vez en tres días. Y que él no quería dejarlo morir. Mierda, no quería dejarlo morir.

Fue desconcertante lo sencillo que resultó unir esos labios entreabiertos a los suyos.

Los recuerdos lo inundaron; remembranzas de culpa, de memorias reprimidas. Draco lo deseaba en ese momento -no, eso no era del todo honesto-, lo había deseado un durante largo tiempo. Lo había deseado de un modo, y lo había imaginado de otro; de todas maneras, sabía que era imposible que algo así se encontrara también en las fantasías de Potter. Así que se había imaginado cómo sería tomar a Harry en contra de su voluntad, inventando una serie interminable de formas para hacerlo caer, incluso aquellas en las que visualizaba a Potter maldiciendo e insultando, así como en las que se rendía finalmente y rogaba por más. El pensamiento fue tan abrumador, que consiguió arrancarle un gemido, cuyo sonido vibró dentro de la boca pasiva de Harry. Eso había sido demasiado; se separó, avergonzado. ¿Por qué se había atrevido a pensarlo siquiera?

Pero escuchó… otro suspiro. Y, después, el brazo de Harry, antes laxo en el costado de la cama, giró hasta quedar con la palma hacia arriba. Un movimiento nada propio de alguien inconsciente o dormido.

Tomó aquella mano entre las suyas, entrelazando los dedos.

—Harry —susurró esperanzado. Y, esta vez, el beso que depositó en los labios inmóviles había sido urgente y desesperado, presionando su lengua sobre aquella boca que se negaba a corresponderle; transformando ansiedad y frustración en deseo, mientras probaba la dulzura de la inexplorada cavidad, reconociendo, degustando, lamiendo cada centímetro; dejó que una de sus manos se posara suavemente sobre una de sus mejillas, sintiendo la delicada piel y el débil pulso debajo de ella.

Draco pensó que había algo diferente en la forma en que el pecho de Harry bajaba y subía. Se separó con rapidez para comprobarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, pudo ver, podría jurar que había visto, a Potter girando el rostro hacia él por una fracción de segundo, como si supiera el punto exacto en donde que se encontraba, aún con los ojos cerrados. Draco deseaba que las reacciones no se detuvieran.

—¿Harry? Oh, Dios… ¿Harry…?—, tomó la mano que aún sujetaba entre las suyas y besó los dedos con desesperación. —Por favor, despierta. Por favor…

Besó la frente de Harry otra vez, dejando un reguero de besos esparcidos por toda la cara, pero asegurándose de detenerse un momento en la legendaria cicatriz, en caso de que tuviera alguna implicación importante en lo que sea que estuviera ocurriendo ahí. Sus labios se deslizaron hacia los párpados cerrados y, después, se entretuvo depositando pequeños besitos en las mejillas, murmurando ininterrumpidamente, "Harry… Harry, por favor…", de tal forma que apenas era consciente de que la respiración del chico había cambiado; cuando Draco al fin lo notó, se separó brevemente y reposó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras lo rodeaba con los brazos—: Maldición, Potter…

* * *

—Me parece que usted es el único que puede hacer eso, Señor Malfoy.

Draco se enderezó abruptamente, avergonzado, pero no lo suficiente como para retirar los brazos con los que envolvía a un durmiente Harry; y pudo ver a Dumbledore parado de pie junto a la puerta.

—Yo… —. Pero luego abandonó el intento de buscar palabras inútiles para explicarse. Después de todo, ¿cuál era el caso?

Dumbledore lo miraba fijamente, sin rastro de censura en la mirada. —Es usted un joven muy valiente, Señor Malfoy. Obviamente Harry lo creía también.

—Profesor… —Draco miró el rostro dormido con concentración. —¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

—¿Por qué trabajó todo este tiempo para eliminar a Voldemort? ¿Por qué decidió hacerle frente él mismo? Me parece que esas respuestas resultan bastante obvias. ¿Por qué tomó una decisión que te incluía a ti…? Es esa la quieres averiguar, ¿no es cierto?

Draco asintió.

—Yo sé por qué sobreviviste. Sobreviviste porque Harry pensó que valía la pena sacrificar su vida por la tuya. Fue la misma decisión que tomó su madre para salvarlo a él, hace muchos años.

Draco miró a Dumbledore fijamente.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Me está diciendo que hizo eso por mí?

Dubledore asintió.

—Oh, sí. Y ese tipo de sacrificio deja marcas y muy evidentes, debo decir. Sólo que no sabía si estabas listo para saberlo —el anciano dio un paso al frente—. Si hubieras tardado un poco más en traerlo hasta aquí, no habríamos podido hacer nada por él. Pero tenemos la habilidad suficiente para retardar el proceso... Pero no para detenerlo.

Dumbledore se tomó un momento para responder, y luego dijo quedamente—: Pensé que lo habíamos logrado. Pero la única respuesta que tengo ahora, es que Harry no quiere vivir. Y la razón, es que no tiene ningún motivo para vivir.

—¡Claro que lo tiene! —gritó Draco con desesperación. —¡Es el puñetero héroe del Mundo Mágico! ¡Soy yo el que debería estar muerto!

—Obviamente Harry no pensaba lo mismo... fue porque me arrepentí. Porque me enfrenté a Voldemort en el último minuto. Y fue demasiado tarde. ¿Cómo si no? Nunca habría podido salvar a un Mortífago en un tiempo tan jodididamente corto… —miró de reojo el pecho de Harry, como si quisiera enterrar su rostro en él otra vez, pero sintió que no lo merecía. Que no valía lo suficiente.

—Me parece que estás olvidando algo, Draco. Harry no salvó a "un Mortífago" solamente. Te salvó _a ti_.

Draco lo miró desconcertado.

—Piénsalo un momento, Draco. Si Pettigrew, McNair… o tu padre hubieran renunciado a Voldemort en el último momento… ¿Crees que Harry habría hecho lo mismo?

—No, yo… oh, Profesor, no lo sé… tal vez sí.

—Vamos, Draco. Me parece que has llegado a conocerlo un poco mejor. La muerte innecesaria de cualquier otro Mortífago habría sido un trago amargo para Harry, de haberse arrepentido demasiado tarde; pero creo que difícilmente hubiese sacrificado su vida de ser así.

—Entonces… —el reconocimiento lo golpeó de repente y, sorpresivamente, la idea no pareció asustarle ni un poco—. Entonces, fue porque yo puedo hacer algo por él, ¿cierto? Puedo sacrificarme por él.

El amago de sonrisa que asomó por los labios de Dumbledore, parecía demasiado cansado, demasiado triste, para ser condescendiente.

—¿Cómo algo así podría convencerte de que Harry debe vivir? Es algo que va mucho más allá.

Draco lo miró fijamente. Y finalmente repuso—: ¿Acaso piensa responder a mi pregunta?

—Harry sacrificó su vida para salvar la tuya. Pero aún así, él sigue pensando que no existe un motivo en este mundo para que siga existiendo.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios puedo hacer yo para remediarlo?

Por primera vez en tres días, Draco vio una pequeña y brillante chispa en los ojos de Dumbledore—: Me parece que ya lo estabas haciendo cuando entré —Draco se alejó de Harry, sintiéndose culpable, como no había podido hacerlo cuando vio a Dumbledore por primera vez.

—No quise…

—Lo que no quisiste fue avergonzarte de tus honestas y afables intenciones. No deberías preocuparte por eso. Parecía funcionar, ¿no es cierto?

Draco miró al director y al cuerpo inmóvil de Harry alternativamente, y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa—: Creo que sí… pero…

—Bien. Entonces Harry tal vez está intentando decirnos que sí tiene un motivo para vivir, después de todo.

Draco podía sentir su rostro sonrojarse. —¿Besuquearse? —dejó salir con un tono de voz estrangulado.

Vio como el anciano mago se mordía los labios para contener una pequeña carcajada. —No me parece que haya sido sólo una reacción física, Draco — dijo remilgadamente. — Funcionó porque eras tú quien lo besaba. Y por lo poco que pude apreciar, creo que fue muy sincero de tu parte.

Un sinfín de palabras parecían haberse congestionado en la garganta del joven mago, y Dumbledore continuó sin interrupción. —Sé que en el fondo lo sientes, Draco. Pero me pregunto si tendrás el coraje suficiente para hacérselo saber.

Draco no habló por largo tiempo. Y luego, balbuceó—: ¿Está diciendo…que…?

—No creo que baste con decírselo, Draco. No tan cerca como se encuentra de la muerte ahora.

La palabra muerte alejó cualquier clase de pensamiento que se hubiera alojado en su mente. —Profesor, ¿cómo podría estar seguro que él no pensaría que esto sólo…se trata de alguien…aprovechando la situación mientras él se encuentra inconsciente? Quiero decir…

—Vamos, Draco. Dale algo de crédito al Señor Potter, y a ti mismo, por favor. Él está intentando decirnos que eres tú. Confío en que puedas hacerle entender el resto —. Miró a Draco en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y al final agregó—: ¿Lo harías por él?

Draco observó con detenimiento el rostro aún dormido de Harry Potter. Y, luego, lentamente, asintió.

La respuesta sosegada de Dumbledore llegó de la misma forma, segundos después. —Sellaré la puerta y le diré a Madame Pomfrey que no deben ser molestados.

* * *

Después de besar gentilmente cada centímetro de la palma de su mano, Draco la devolvió con amabilidad a un costado de la cama y regresó su atención hacia el pecho de Harry. Oh, era…definitivamente era imposible ser gentil en esa parte; así que descendió por el torso desnudo trazando un camino de besos, lamidas, y lenguetazos; gimiendo al recorrer la longitud del esternón con punta de la lengua. La piel del músculo pectoral le recordó a la mejilla de un bebé; la cual mordió con dulzura y fogosidad al mismo tiempo, intentando controlarse para no correrse en ese instante a causa los gemidos que profería su pareja. Lamió uno a uno los trazos insinuados de sus costillas, hasta llegar a la superficie del estómago, en donde al fin pudo enterrar el rostro otra vez, besando la delicada piel y el fino vello que nacía ahí y se perdía por debajo de las sabanas.

Abrazó a Harry por la cintura, acurrucándose en aquella posición por un momento; y pudo notar que, en efecto, la respiración antes pausada de su pecho, se había acelerado; podía sentir el ritmo apresurado debajo de sus manos. —Harry, —murmuró con suavidad, separándose un poco, para mirar el rostro del otro chico, que parecía no haber sufrido cambio alguno. —Despierta, idiota… te estás perdiendo todo esto… o bien, estás desperdiciando tu última oportunidad de detenerme… ¡Despierta, demonios! Sea cual sea la razón.

Draco se deslizó un poco hacia arriba, subiendo nuevamente por aquel torso desnudo para recostarse casi por completo sobre él. — _Oh, Dios…_ —, se escuchó murmurar así mismo, sobrecogido por la frustración. Emprendió un nuevo camino de besos por la garganta de Harry, descansando la cabeza sobre el hueco de su hombro; y una vez más, le fue imposible mostrarse gentil. Sujetó a Harry por los hombros y frotó su entrepierna contra él; y sintiéndose repentinamente duro y excitado, jadeó con urgencia. Oh, lo deseaba tanto, que no podía estar bien.

Sintió una mano posarse en su cadera, sus dedos descansando con delicadeza sobre su costado. El contacto parecía tan suave, tan ligero, que si hubiese querido, habría pretendido que siempre había estado ahí. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se mordió el labio para evitar estallar de felicidad. Estaba funcionando.

Se enderezó sobre la cama, sentándose a horcadas sobre las piernas de Harry, mientras se sacaba el suéter, seguido de la camisa. Inclinándose otra vez, apoyó su pecho contra el del durmiente, buscando sus labios con los suyos una vez más; cubriendo la boca del otro con la suya, que de repente quería devorarla para saciar la necesidad de contacto. Repasó cada centímetro con la punta de la lengua, deseando con tanto empeño obtener alguna respuesta, que incluso sentía ganas de morder; y así lo hizo. Sus dientes delimitaron la lengua y los labios de Harry con lentitud, en aquella forma incitante que si bien no era lo suficientemente ruda para causar daño, era demasiado provocadora como para ser ignorada; si es que aún había algo que el cuerpo inmóvil pero receptivo de Harry pudiese ignorar.

—No te vayas —, susurró dirigiéndose a la boca del otro, cómo si fuese ese el lugar correcto de aquellas palabras, como si fuera el aire el que les diera forma y el significado no tuviera ninguna importancia. —No te vayas, no te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Te necesito, idiota. No me dejes.

Selló los labios de Harry con un beso, y deslizó una de sus manos hasta la cinta de su ropa interior -la única prenda que usaba, debajo de las sábanas; pues alguien se había ocupado de desvestirlo cuando él lo había llevado hasta ahí-; pero no estaba listo para deshacerse de ellos, todavía, -como si ese fuese el último regalo de la pila, bajo el Árbol de Navidad; aquel que había apartado para disfrutarlo mejor. Así que pasó la mano sobre la parte delantera de la tela, acariciando esa zona erógena de Harry, que parecía rendirse entre sus manos. Después de un momento, Draco necesitó retirar esa última prenda con urgencia, tocar la tierna la piel que se escondía detrás de ella con sus dedos, y _ponérsela dura_ a toda costa.

Olvidó la tela con descuido sobre el suelo, y se colocó de rodillas a un lado de la cama. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Harry en busca de cualquier reacción, mientras tomaba aquel suave contorno y empezaba a acariciarlo con soltura, sin intención de hacerle daño, pero sintiéndose incapaz de ser más gentil. —No… te atrevas… a ignorarme, Potter—, susurró con fiereza junto a su oído. —Se pueden provocar erecciones durante el sueño, así que ni se te ocurra no responder. Haré que te pongas tan duro, que podría empalarme de una sola vez. Y maldición, no dudes que lo haré…

Mordió el hombro del durmiente, presionando la suave piel hasta estar seguro de haber dejado una marca; y continuó masturbando el miembro de Harry sin detenerse, dejando resbalar su pulgar por la punta trazando círculos con lentitud, hasta que sintió la textura húmeda de algunas gotas que lo significaban todo y que humedecieron el trazo de su dedo sobre la carne vibrante que comenzó a despertar. El pene erecto, que antes había sido sólo un órgano humano, se transformo entonces en un artilugio de terciopelo sobre metal; y aún así, seguía siendo un maravilloso conjunto de piel y sangre, como lo era la hermosa criatura que dormitaba a su lado.

Draco gimió. Y se deslizó sobre su costado hasta que estuvo lo suficiente cerca para tomar la turgente erección entre sus labios. Su lengua delineó la cabeza con ansiedad, deseando sentir a Harry empujarse contra su boca, contra sus manos, y amedrentándose un poco cuando éste no lo hizo. ¿Había sido sólo una reacción física, después de todo? Pero después, recordó la forma en la que Harry había girado la palma de su mano sobre la cama y comenzó a succionar su miembro con determinación, engulléndolo casi por completo dentro de su garganta. Intentó permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos, excepto por el ruido de su boca chupando su pene, tratando de escuchar si salía algún sonido de la boca del otro cuerpo.

Y ahí estaba, más suave que un jadeo, pero algo más fuerte que un suspiro. Una de las manos de Harry se había movido sobre su propio muslo hasta tocar el cabello rubio con las yemas de los dedos. Draco quiso apoyar su rostro en esos dedos delicados, pero no quería disminuir el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo, y centró toda su atención en atender el pulsante miembro que deslizaba dentro y fuera de su boca. Como si hubiese adivinado su pensamiento, la mano de Harry se había posado sobre su mejilla. Draco pensó que su corazón dejaría de latir en ese momento; sin embargo, detuvo su fogosa actividad por un instante y gimió al presionar sus labios sobre el prepucio, debajo de la cabeza, el cual se ajustó perfectamente a la forma de su lengua. El joven durmiente se corrió con fuerza dentro de su boca y el rubio sintió que con ello, Harry le estaba entregando una parte de su alma. Draco se hundió un poco más entre sus piernas cuando escuchó aquel grito orgásmico; no era su nombre, después de todo, pero había sido casi igual de bueno.

Incapaz de reprimirse, Draco separó y reptó por encima de la cama, tomando a Harry por los hombros y sacudiéndolo una y otra vez, con desesperación. —¿Harry? Harry, por favor… —. La mirada en su rostro era inconfundible, la boca abierta, la respiración entrecortada, lo tenía, maldición, pero sus ojos aún continuaban cerrados, y parecía que se resistía a abrirlos.

Tan cerca. Había estado tan cerca de conseguirlo, que se negaba a darse por vencido. Draco soltó los hombros del moreno para deshacerse de sus pantalones, incapaz de hacerlo tan rápido como hubiese querido, y deslizar sus propios calzoncillos sobre su pulsante erección.

Se tiró con arrojo sobre Harry, besando la boca abierta del otro y presionando su miembro endurecido contra la piel del otro, para aumentar el contacto. —Demonios, Harry. Si no puedo convencerte, entonces tendré que tomarte yo mismo. Eres mío, maldición, todo mío.

Una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que de ninguna forma podía ser así; si lastimaba a Harry, perdería todo lo que había logrado, y Harry se alejaría de nuevo. Se separó del cuerpo dormido con brusquedad, lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama; afortunadamente, había suficientes tubos de ungüento ahí, y no hubo necesidad de ir más allá. Y, también afortunadamente, se dio a la tarea de revisar las etiquetas de cada uno para verificar que no tendrían algún efecto cáustico sobre la piel.   Draco trató de permanecer tan racional como le fue posible, mientras separaba las piernas de Harry y se untaba los dedos con una sustancia aceitosa. Y después, intentó no perder la cabeza cuando los presionó sobre la entrada, probando, deslizándose dentro de la estrecha cavidad con un solo dedo, luego con dos, e inclinándose hacia el frente sobre el cuerpo que gemía quedamente debajo de él. Mientras lubricaba la hendidura, el cuerpo rubio subía y bajaba una y otra vez, gruñendo su éxtasis en los oídos dormidos. —Ni siquiera intentes detenerme, no lo conseguirás. Te follaré tan duro, que no te atreverás a morir por nadie más que no sea por mí, tan fuerte que nunca podrás olvidar a quién le perteneces, pequeño bastardo.

Colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de Harry, sujetándolo firmemente contra la cama, presionando su entrada con la punta húmeda de su miembro, lo penetró con una repentina falta de gentileza, forzando su entrada hasta que sus caderas entrechocaron el trasero del otro chico, jadeando y gimiendo aún antes de que pudiera comenzar a moverse. Draco estaba tan excitado que casi se había perdido por completo las reacciones del otro rostro, de los músculos, de la otra piel; podría haberse enterrado en ese cuerpo para siempre y que se los llevara el demonio si lo deseaba. El rubio comenzó a llorar cuando salió de él y lo penetró con una fuerte estocada; en un llanto sosegado que no se detuvo excepto por los jadeos que dejaba escapar cuando su miembro entraba y salía cada vez.

Draco continuó con movimientos imprecisos, empujándose con una lentitud insoportable, hasta que sintió los muslos de Harry contraerse a su alrededor, sujetando su espalda con las piernas, para acercarlo más a él. Y eso fue todo. Draco tuvo la sensación de haber conseguido la cosa más valiosa del mundo mientras se corría, de que estaba proclamando a esa hermosa criatura como suya, desde ahora y para siempre, y de que nadie sería capaz de arrebatarle lo que por derecho ahora le pertenecía.

Besó a Harry con ternura, con los ojos cerrados, sin preocuparse por la expresión que éste tendría en el rostro; sólo dedicándose a besarlo, y a murmurar lo mismo una y otra vez, deslizando sus brazos por la espalda desnuda, repasando la superficie con la punta de los dedos como si quisiera adivinar cuántos huesos había debajo de la piel.

Los brazos del otro lo envolvieron en respuesta, y pudo escuchar, al fin, el grito ahogado—: Draco…

Y Draco gimió y elevó el rostro, incapaz de ver claramente por las lágrimas que le nublaban los ojos; pero detrás de la película acusa que era su mirada, pudo ver los iris verdes de Harry fijos en él, a través de su propia vista empañada. — _Oh, Dios mío_ , Draco… tú…

—Harry… —Draco se inclinó para besar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, o al menos eso intentó; pues el involuntario descenso de los párpados de Harry significaba que sus labios se posaban sobre una cortina de pestañas mojadas, provocando el sentimiento más extático de toda su vida. Se aferró aún más a la espalda de Harry, a sus hombros, y le dijo—: _Nunca_ vuelvas a hacer algo así, idiota, estúpido héroe, estúpido… —el resto del la frase se perdió entre sollozos.

Harry lloraba también, con el rostro escondido entre los rubios cabellos. Bocanadas de aire abandonaban su boca a toda prisa, como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo otra vez; y en suspiro ahogado, Draco lo escuchó decirle: —¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? ¿Por mí?

—Maldito bastardo, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme esa pregunta? —Draco tuvo que sacudir a Harry una vez más.

—Draco… _Oh, Dios_ , yo asesiné a tu padre…

El rubio levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—El mismo que… que estaba a punto de matarme a mí, maldito idiota.

Harry le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, y sus ojos se abrieron exageradamente en una mueca de horror.

—¿De eso se trataba todo esto? _¡Oh, Dios mío!_ —gritó Draco—. ¿Creíste que nunca te perdonaría por eso? ¿Ese fue el motivo por el que perdiste las ganas de vivir?

—¡No sabía que serías tan jodidamente racional al respecto! —reconoció Harry, subiendo la voz a su vez. —Tu padre estaba dispuesto a matarte, pero yo también. ¡Maldición, yo también! Si no hubiera podido salvarte habrías muerto como todos los demás.

—Maldito idiota, remedo de héroe, debería castigarte justo aquí y ahora. _¡Oh, Dios!_ —su boca se deslizó sobre la de Harry, una y otra vez, repitiendo las mismas palabras entre furiosos besos: "estúpido" e "idiota", con algunas acusaciones de "héroe" intercaladas adecuadamente.

Al final, Harry, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se había rendido a sus labios y le había respondido también con ferocidad. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Draco, hasta que el rubio guardó un jadeante silencio, con la respiración tan acelerada que ya ni siquiera era capaz de seguir besándolo, o de hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sujetar a Harry con firmeza; mientras los dos seguían llorando en un momento de mutismo -Draco derramando algunas lágrimas en memoria de su padre, por primera vez, desde de su muerte-.

Después de un tiempo, Harry murmuró unas palabras con suavidad—: ¿Qué? —preguntó Draco sin entender y el moreno se repitió—: Te escuché.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuándo lo dijiste…

—Cuando…

Y Draco recordó lo que _había_ dicho, lo que había susurrado en su oído, justo después de haberse corrido, besando a Harry sin darse cuenta si lo que había dicho había sido en su beneficio o no; aquellas palabras habían salido de forma espontánea de entre sus labios, desdibujando cualquier indicio de realidad.

Harry lo abrazó con fuerza y murmuró—: Yo también.

Draco gimió y presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Harry, sintiendo finalmente algo muy cercano a la dicha y la felicidad, desaforado completamente por lo agridulce de la sensación.

Se sujetaron el uno al otro en silencio, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, hasta que sus respiraciones se volvieron pausadas y Harry comentó—: Está tan oscuro aquí dentro… ¿Es de noche?

Draco lo miró, honestamente desconcertado. No podía recordar.

—No… —dijo, observando un poco alrededor—. Todas las ventanas están cerradas, pero creo que aún es de día.

Harry besó a su amante con suavidad. —Abre las ventanas, por favor, cariño. Me gustaría ver la luz del sol.

 _Finite_


End file.
